Freshman 15
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: One thing Sakura Haruno knew for certain was that she was moving off campus next year, away from her pervy RA's and the hormone driven dorm boys.


Freshman 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **One thing Sakura Haruno knew for certain was that she was moving off campus next year, away from her pervy RA's and the hormone driven dorm boys.

**SakuraxMulti**

**I have two projects due this week and finals are coming up. Why am I writing this?**

**It's 2 AM. **

* * *

Sakura Haruno was an exceptionally bright student.

Top of her class all during high school, senior class president, assistant head of the spirit squad, captain of the debate team, and the best player on the tennis team.

Needless to say, Sakura Haruno was used to being the best and she made sure she would always be the best.

So when she received a full ride to Konoha University, the top college around town, she greedily accepted and expected to be in an atmosphere of serious and hard working students.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Sakura Haruno had no idea that this school was notorious for hard partying, drinking, and drugs; these were all things Sakura had purposely avoided during high school. After all, if she was going to be a top surgeon at Konoha Medical she was going to devote all her time to studying and had absolutely not time for frivolity.

She growled underneath her breath as she heard the loud music pound outside her door, the clock read 11pm and her desk lamp was on, illuminating her books and large coffee cup on her desk. The party had just started and she already heard girls sobbing hysterically and could smell the creeping scent of vomit outside the door.

Neanderthals.

"Sakura! Come to the party!" A loud, bubbly voice screamed at Sakura at a very close proximity and Sakura watched as her best friend and the biggest party queen Ino Yamanaka stumbled into their room.

"Ino, you know I don't party." Sakura rolled her green eyes and smoothed down her messy bun of vibrant pink hair. Her glasses fell down her nose slightly and she glanced at the blonde in exasperation, "How much have you drank already Ino?"

Ino's blue eyes appeared unfocused and she smiled a wide smile and held up two fingers. "I've only taken two shots!" She announced proudly and continued to sway back and forth.

Sakura eyed the blonde in annoyance, "Fine," the pinkette sighed, "Then how many pills did you take?" She leaned back in her chair and looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

Ino blushed and looked away muttering the number two.

Sakura buried her face in her hands and rubbed her face, "Ino, you know I don't like when you take drugs." Sakura scolded her best friend and grabbed her as the blonde began to fall over.

"You don't like anything Sakura." Ino complained and threw her arms around her best friend.

"That's not true!" Sakura argued and looked at Ino with a pouty expression, "I like plenty of things!"

"Like what?" Ino rolled her eyes and a scoff coming from her mouth.

"Well, like" Sakura's eyes searched the room in thought, "I like to go to the movies!" She pointed out, "And I like going shopping with you even though you're insatiable, and I like our Starbucks dates and I like-"

"To hole yourself up here and avoid social interaction." Ino snickered and continued to hold onto the pink haired beauty.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You're doing it right now!"

"Not completely true, I mean, you're with me right now."

"Yes, but not for long." Ino moved away from Sakura and examined the pinkette's attire which consisted of a form fitting black long sleeve, jeans, and knee length brown boots. The outfit contrasted drastically with the blonde's which consisted of a form fitting baby blue dress and silver bumps.

"Sakura, please come to the party! Everyone wants to hang out with you, especially the RA's." Ino's smile began to form into a cat like grin as she winked at Sakura who in turn held down a shudder.

"Please don't mention those cretins." Sakura sat back down at her desk and began fixing her messy bun.

"Sakura, I really don't think you understand how luck you are that the hottest guys on campus are basically obsessed with you." Ino sighed dreamily and leaned against her lavender bed spread.

"They're not obsessed with me, they're obsessed with _messing _with me." Sakura growled and began typing aggressively on her computer, "I don't know what I possibly did to deserve this curse, but my goal is just to avoid them as much as I can and then when I move off campus next year I will finally be rid of you."

"Sakura Haruno, do you not realize how hot you are?" Ino's blue eyes were wide and she exclaimed and she began making gestures with her hands. "You have a slamming body and you're face is literally flawless and you're like, the smartest person in the fucking world." Ino began laughing giddily and grabbed Sakura's head, "Plus, you have pink hair and that's fucking _awesome_."

"Ah, I see the pills have taken effect."

"Don't put yourself down." Ino reapplied her lip gloss and began walking towards the door. "It's our freshman year in college and I don't want you to look back on it and describing it to your kids as the best studying of your life." Ino waved and closed the door behind her.

Sakura rolled her green eyes and continued typing her essay out.

Ino didn't know what she was saying.

* * *

Why wasn't Ino back yet.

Sakura glanced at the clock.

12:30 AM.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that late, but Ino had not texted Sakura since she had left and knowing the blonde she was in some sort of trouble.

So there were two options.

One, she could just sit in her happy place of her dorm room and read over the absolutely kick-ass paper she just wrote and continue to text Ino like a mother hen and go to bed racked with worry.

Or.

Two, she could venture into Hell in the form of a dorm party where there was nothing but loud music and bad decisions.

Sakura Haruno did not _do _bad decisions.

But, she needed to find her best friend and just ensure that she was safe. After that, she could go to bed knowing that she had been a good friend.

Option two it was.

Sakura gulped as she began walking towards the door, where on the other side stood her worst nightmare.

She took a deep breath and opened the door wide and stepped into the hallway.

Right into a puddle of beer.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screeched as she hit the wall in fear as she looked at the floor in positive disgust. "What the fuck did I just step in?" She whimpered and inched away from the puddle, staring at it as if it would come to life.

One minute in, and she was already miserable.

Why did she have to be such a good friend?

"Sakura-chan is that you?" An extremely loud voice screamed in Sakura's ear and she reached out and grabbed the perpetrator's neck.

"Why are you screaming Naruto?" Sakura sighed and let the boy go once she recognized who it was.

Naruto Uzumaki, one of Konoha U's hardest partier and the resident hall big mouth. Only a semester in and he had already been named one of the most eligible freshman on campus along with an abundant amount of other boys she knew, but honestly who could blame the girls? Naruto's chiseled features, blonde hair, and those cerulean eyes made all the girls go wild in high school. Sakura should have known college wouldn't be any different.

"I can't believe you're actually here Sakura-chan! I'm so happy!" Naruto grinned widely and began hugging the pinkette with extreme force. "You look so pretty Sakura-chan, but you've always been the prettiest girl in the world; I've always thought that."

"Naruto stop, you're completely slammed."

"Am not!" Naruto whined, but paused momentarily, "Okay maybe a little." He grinned and continued hugging Sakura with aggression.

"Naruto let go, I just need to find Ino and then I'm going to bed." Sakura retracted herself from Naruto and began walking away with determination.

"No, you can't go Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged her from behind and began walking in step with her, amusing the spectators surrounding them. "You just got here! You have to hang out with all of us, you're alway studying, I never see you anymore!" He whined in her ear and placed a kiss behind her lobe causing her to gasp and blush while throwing Naruto off her.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really have to go." Sakura said a little breathlessly and began running off in the opposite direction, purposely blocking out the energetic blonde's opposition."

Dear god, was this how it was going to be all night?

* * *

"Shikamaru, oh thank God." Sakura panted as she saw the lazy brunette lean against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he saw his friend walk towards him.

"Looking for Ino." Sakura examined the brunette with mild disgust. "You know smoking kills right?"

"Troublesome, and you know too much studying gives you crows feet right?"

"Christ Shikamaru, fine you win."

Shikamaru smirked and took a drag out of his cigarette as he watched a drinking contest happen close to him. "What can I do you for Sakura?"

"Have you seen Ino?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Haven't seen that troublesome woman around lately actually."

Sakura sighed in defeat, if Sakura expected Ino to be around anyone it would be her number one hookup Shikamaru Nara. He was the laziest genius Sakura had ever met, blowing everyone out of the water with his smarts but he never applied himself to make great grades.

'_Such a waste_' Sakura thought.

"Do you know where she could possibly be?" Sakura leaned against the wall and held her breath, trying to block the smell of the smoke from entering her nostrils.

Once again Shikamaru shook his head. "I'll ask Choji." He looked behind him and called out to Choji Akimichi who was currently eating the wide selection of food on the table.

"Oi Choji! Have you seen Ino?"

Shikamaru's big boned best friend walked towards them and smiled at Sakura in greeting. Sakura smiled back and waved at him in return. Choji had always been such a sweetheart and the most loyal friend she had ever had. So what if he was big boned? His personality was one in a million. Plus, he was going to be one hell of a chef once he went to culinary school.

"No, I thought she was going to hang out with Kiba and Suigetsu." He said and stuffed a handful of chips in his face.

Sakura made a face at the mention of the two playboys, "Figures." Sakura said and looked back at Choji. "Do you know where those two troublemakers are?"

"Just follow the sound of troublesome competition and bad pick up lines." Shikamaru said bluntly, causing Sakura to laugh openly.

"Will do, bye guys!" She waved goodbye to the best friends and headed in the direction down the hall.

Choji grinned and nudged Shikamaru lightly, "Sakura-chan sure is pretty isn't she Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smirked as he watched the pink haired girl squeal in horror at the sight of alcohol on the floor.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Sakura had never really seen the party scene at her college.

Sure, she had heard stories from Ino in great detail. All the drinking, hot guys, drugs, hookups, etc. It didn't appeal to Sakura in the slightest bit; so she didn't want to learn more about it.

She had no idea that each room in the resident hall had a different party where you could just walk in and out of.

She so far had ventured in and out of around ten plus rooms and so far she just got more annoyed every time.

"Everyone smells stupid here." Sakura muttered and continued marching down the halls, looking into the different rooms.

"Hn, tell me about it."

Sakura whipped around and came face to face with her middle school crush, Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of Konoha University. Sasuke was to put it shortly gorgeous with his porcelain skin, high cheekbones, raven hair, and smoldering eyes. Sakura had fallen head over heels for him in middle school, but he soon started dating Karin and Sakura was left heartbroken. However, that was all in the past and Sakura was completely over him, but she still couldn't help her flutter a little when she saw him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her head tilting slightly.

"I should probably ask you that." Sasuke gave his trademark Uchiha smirk as he leaned against the wall, examining the pinkette in amusement.

"I'm looking for my hot mess roommate." Sakura laughed slightly and looked around the room for the sixth time. "Have you seen her?" Sakura looked at Sasuke hopefully, but was quickly left down when he shook his head. "Why aren't you with Naruto?" She asked, confused not to see him with his best friend.

"Hn, him and Kiba went to smoke and I wasn't feeling up to it." Sasuke shrugged and moved closer to Sakura.

"Too cool?" Sakura smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and came closer to the pinkette causing her to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion.

"Have you been drinking?" Sakura asked suddenly and began scooting away from the raven haired man.

"Not much, I don't get drunk." Sasuke looked at her in confusion and smirked, "We have that in common."

"I guess we do." Sakura laughed nervously as she watched Sasuke come closer to her.

"You know Sakura," He said quietly and moved to stand in front of her, his arm hovering over her much smaller frame, "I've been thinking that we have a lot in common lately."

"Is that so." Sakura looked behind him and began to slowly notice something.

Everyone around them was making out.

Sakura began turning pale as realization slowly began to hit her.

'_Holy shit_' She thought, '_I'm in the make out area_' She could feel her chest start to tighten and she knew a panic attack was on the verge of happening.

"Yeah, and I think we should find out how much more in common we have." He smirked and Sakura could smell the mint of his breath on her mouth.

Before she knew it she felt Sasuke's lips on hers and he moved his body so that it pressed tightly against hers, his arms still hovering over her head.

'_I don't care how good of a kisser he is, I am not going to make out with him_' Sakura thought vehemently and channeled all of her strength in her and pushed Sasuke away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke this is nothing personal, but I refuse to encourage the utter ratchet-esque events taking place here." Sakura took a deep breath and straightened out her black long sleeve, "I'll see you in English." Sakura nodded and proceeded to take off as fast as lightening.

Sasuke continued to stare at the pinkette in bewilderment, but slowly his open mouth formed into a smirk as he rubbed his head.

_'What a woman'._

* * *

Sakura didn't know how she ended up here.

"SAKURA! TAKE A SHOT! TAKE A SHOT!" Two voices came from either sides of her ears and her green eyes narrowed as she glared at the two boys screaming at her.

"Kiba! Suigetsu! For the last time, I am not going to drink!" She screamed and tried to escape their vice-like grips.

"Ah come on Sakura, at least come and play beer pong with me!" Kiba grinned and gave her big smack on the cheek, much to her horror.

"Yeah baby," Suigetsu grinned and nuzzled her neck, "I bet you'll be the perfect good luck charm."

Suigetsu and Kiba Inuzuka, half brothers and reigning beer pong champions. The two were the absolute biggest playboys, even in high school; and though Sakura did enjoy their company, she did not enjoy their constant flirting with her.

"That's nice guys, but I really do just need to find Ino." Sakura tried to wrestle herself away from them, but they refused to give up.

"Not before you just watch us play for a little bit." Kiba's red rimmed eyes shone brightly and he gave her his infamous puppy pout.

And before Sakura knew it, she was standing at a ping pong table, feeling like a complete fool.

"You know Sakura," Suigetsu had an arm wrapped around her petite waist as Kiba made a perfect shot into a cup across from them, "I've been trying to get you to notice me for _years_" Suigetsu groaned and began tipping to the side causing Sakura to steady him.

"Suigetsu, we've been friends since sophomore year of high school of course I've noticed you." Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Kiba chug another cup of beer.

"No," The blue haired teenager shook his head and held Sakura closer to his body, "I mean _notice _notice me, I've had a crush on you since forever." He whined and put his head close to her temple.

"Okay Suigetsu." Sakura patted his hand and began to slowly inch her way towards the exit, much to the obliviousness of the man beside her.

"Yeah Sakura," Kiba yelled and lifted the petite girl off her feet and spun her around, making her laugh a little, "Do you know how many times I've kicked myself for not asking you out in high school?" He high-fived Suigetsu as his brother made a perfect shot into a red cup.

"What?" Sakura's eyes were wide as Kiba continued to ramble on.

"But you were always studying and never seemed like you wanted to go out, you were basically untouchable in high school." Kiba laughed scornfully, "And it sucked even more because even if you wanted to go out, I had to compete with all of the other jackasses in our grade."

Sakura shook her head, "Kiba what are you talking about? Nobody had a crush on me in high school." Sakura was absolutely exasperated from this conversation.

Kiba laughed quietly and threw a ping pong ball across the table. "You really have no idea do you Sakura?" He smiled sadly at the pinkette. "I think I saw Ino go in that direction." He pointed down the hall and Sakura in return gave him a huge bear hug in thanks.

"Thank you Kiba! I owe you one!" Sakura gushed and ran down the hall in search of her roommate.

Kiba watched the teenager dissapear behind the corner and he turned towards his partner who was watching him with pity.

"It's a lost cause man, guys like us don't belong with girls like Sakura." Suigetsu shrugged and grinned at a busty redhead that walked past him.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded his head at a group of giggling girls that were giving him bedroom eyes all night, "But it's still a damn shame."

* * *

"Shino! Sweet salvation! Someone sober!" Sakura cried in happiness as she saw the quiet teenager sitting in a chair near the window.

"Sakura." Shino nodded at the girl, but said nothing further.

"Have you seen Ino?" She sat next to him and looked at him expectantly.

"Did you check with Kiba?" Shino asked.

"Yep, not together."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yep."

"Suigetsu? Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Yes, yes, and yes, not together."

Her roommate sure did get around.

"Then I'm afraid I'm not sure where she would be." Shino replied and adjusted his signature black shades, "I apologize."

"Eh it's fine, I'll find her somewhere." Sakura shrugged and looked around the space they were occupying. "Where's Hinata?" Sakura looked for Shino's quiet girlfriend who seemed to be missing in action.

"She fell asleep in the guest bedroom, I'm keeping watch." Shino responded evenly and remained completely still.

"Always the loyal and devout boyfriend, there should be more guys like you Shino." Sakura patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Someone will do the same for you Sakura-san" Shino gazed at her and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Haha, maybe." Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Alright, well I'll continue my journey. Bye Shino!" She waved and trotted off in the opposite direction.

Shino stared at her as she disappeared from his sight.

"But only if you'll allow them Sakura."

* * *

"Have you seen Ino Yamanaka?" Sakura screamed at a group of young, drunken men who were currently staring at her in a less than reputable way.

"Who?" One of them grinned and trailed his eyes down her slim physique.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Pigs.

"Nevermind!" Sakura groaned and walked away from the group of men who began shouting in protest.

"Disgusting, hormone driven, idiotic ogres." Sakura muttered underneath her breath and continued searching the room she was currently in.

"Sakura?" A deep voice sounded behind her, causing her to jump.

She quickly turned around and came face to face with pale white eyes and scowl.

"Oh hi Neji." Sakura gave a breath of relief as she saw her high school friend.

Neji Hyuga, a true gentleman, prestigious heartthrob on campus, and currently a sophomore at Konoha U. His best friends are also two of Sakura's close friends TenTen and Rock Lee, sophomores as well. He was a verified genius and he and Sakura shared many AP classes in high school.

"What a surprise, seeing you at a party." His pale eyes showed no emotion and Sakura could only wonder how he always managed to look stoic.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Sakura's viridian eyes shown with annoyance, much to the amusement of her companion. "I'm just going to make sure Ino is okay and then I'm going to go straight to bed."

Neji smirked, "So I'm taking you're not enjoying your first college party?"

"Not in the slightest." Sakura replied with a deadpanned face.

"Can't say this is really my scene either, I only came because TenTen and Lee wanted to." Neji examined the pink haired freshman, "But I guess it's a blessing in disguise." He murmured underneath his breath.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, not hearing what Neji had said.

"Oh nothing." Neji watched as two teenagers began flirting with each other.

"Well I guess Ino isn't here." Sakura visibly deflated and gave a defeated sigh, "I need to move on to the next circle of Hell."

Neji gave a small smile and caressed a piece of Sakura's pink hair, much to the pinkette's surprise. "Good luck Sakura." He murmured and looked her straight in the eyes, causing her to flush slightly.

"Thanks Neji." Sakura smiled shyly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she walked out of the room.

Neji leaned against the wall and watched her leave, adoration in his eyes.

"Who just left?" Rock Lee appeared next to him, bowl cut looking slightly messy because of his slightly drunken state.

"Sakura." Neji replied, not realizing what he had said until after he uttered it.

"Sakura love?" Lee gasped and gaped at the door. "You're telling me that my sweet Sakura angel of absolute youthfulness was here, at a party, and I missed it?" Lee began crying dramatically much to the annoyance of his best friend.

"Lee it's not a big deal, she was just trying to find Ino." Neji rolled his moon eyes and walked away.

"Sakura angel is trying to find someone?" Lee stood up and puffed out his chest, "Well then I will help her! In the name of youth!" He declared, much to the horror of Neji.

"Wait no Lee she doesn't want-" But Neji's sentence was cut off as he watched his bonehead friend sprint out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

Dammit Lee.

* * *

Sakura declared at this moment that she detested Hyuga Neji.

"Lee, I really don't need your help." Sakura repeated for the twentieth time as she walked miserably with the green jumpsuit clad teenager at her side.

"Sakura blossom, it is my duty to protect the most important person in my life! It is the only youthful thing to do in this situation." Lee gave her his trademark blinding grin and thumbs up as he continued prancing down the hall.

Rock Lee, a drama major and member of the track team at Konoha University. He was one of the best guys Sakura had ever met, even if he went over the top most of the time. He had harbored a huge crush on her since he was a freshman and she was in eighth grade. Ever since he had been hell bent on dating her, much to her vehement protest.

"Lee, I promise you, that really isn't necessary." Sakura pleaded as they exited the third room on the current floor they were on.

She needed to ditch Lee. He was a sweetheart, but he was slowing her down and she really just needed to get this over with so she could go to sleep. So, she needed to find some way that she could lose Lee.

Think Sakura.

As they walked into the next room she noticed the extreme amount of people in the room and grinned.

Perfect.

"Lee how about this," Sakura gave the dark haired boy a big smile, causing his heart to flutter; "Let's split up, you take that side and I'll take this side." Sakura smiled and gave a tentative thumbs up resulting in an enthusiastic Rock Lee.

"An excellent idea Sakura angel! I wouldn't expect anything less from the most brilliant woman in the world!" Lee's eyes resembled hearts as he pranced away and Sakura grinned in victory.

'_Sorry Lee, I've got a job to do_'

* * *

Sakura was in Hell.

The deepest layer.

Dante didn't have shit on Konoha University on a Friday night.

Sakura took a deep gulp as she stood in front of the gates of her misery.

The RA floor.

Now, Konoha U didn't follow the regular procedure when it came to RA's. Instead of having one or two RAs for each floor, there was entire hall dedicated to the Residential Advisors. They would take turns patrolling each floor at random hours of the night and day to make sure everything was in check.

Not like they really gave a shit.

Her resident hall was under the torment of the laziest, most perverted RAs Sakura had ever witnessed. They were a group of guys who had been a huge clique in her high school and were often voted as some of the hottest guys in the school. They were the bad boys, the untouchable gifts of Konoha high school.

Sakura snorted, as if.

Sakura knew many of them well because Sasuke's brother Itachi was a part of the group and having to endure countless hours at his house for school projects she came to know the group extremely well.

She hated them.

They were bad enough in high school, but once they caught wind that she was coming to Konoha U they were relentless to make her freshman year here miserable.

They would interrupt her classes, make a show out of flirting with her in the hallways, have random "check-ins" at god awful times of the night, and would try to distract her from her studies.

Of course Ino welcomed their advances being the flirt she was, but Sakura hated all of it.

_'I don't know if I can do this_' Sakura thought as she looked down the crowded hallway at the group of giggling girls who were currently standing at the entrance of the RAs' rooms.

'_Nope sorry Ino, I love you, but there is a line that I cannot cross_' Sakura gulped audibly and began to turn around, only to be pulled back by the waist.

"Sakura-chan! You're here! Tobi can't believe Sakura-chan is here! Is Tobi imagining this?" A deep, but child like voice sounded behind her and Sakura had to hold herself back from slapping herself.

Dammit Tobi.

Tobi Uchiha, a junior in college and one of the favorite Resident Advisors on campus because of his love of video games and child like attitude. He was in a terrible car crash in middle school and got a long scar on the side of his face and never left the mind set of a middle schooler.

"Tobi, please keep your voice down." Sakura pleaded as she turned around to look at the handsome man in the face. "I was just leaving." She moved his arm away but cringed when she heard his loud cry.

"No Sakura-chan! Tobi never sees you at parties! Tobi wants to hang out with you!" He cried and hugged her close to his body.

"Tobi, I don't party you know that." Sakura sighed and allowed him to hold onto her, knowing it was pointless to fight it.

"Just play with me for a little bit! Please Sakura-chan?" Tobi looked deep into her beautiful green eyes and gave her a pitiful look, much to Sakura's chagrin.

Sakura hesitated and looked around the hall filled with inebriated teenagers and knew this was one place she did not belong.

"Tobi, have you seen Ino?" Sakura asked slowly and gazed at the older man gazing at her with adoration.

"Ino Yamanka? Sure! She was here a couple of minutes ago!" Tobi replied with a grin on his face. "Are you looking for her Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Tobi, will you help me find her?" Sakura pleaded and clasped her hands together in help.

"Of course Tobi will! Tobi is a good boy! Let's go!"

Well, maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Or maybe it would.

As soon as they stepped into Tobi's room, Sakura had lost sight of the child like junior and came face to face with the man she hated more than anyone she had ever encountered.

"Sakura! What the fuck are you doing here bitch? I'm shitting bricks!"

Hidan Jashin.

Sakura could feel her blood start boiling as she watched him extract himself from some busty brunette he was dancing with extremely provocatively and raised her hackles as he came closer to her.

"Get away from me vermin." Sakura hissed as her green eyes narrowed at the silver haired junior grinning at her like a cheshire cat.

"Why so feisty today hot ass? Don't I get a goddamn hug?" Hidan snickered and stepped closer to her, making her back up quickly.

"Touch me once and I'll make sure you never breathe air again." She growled.

"Oh, I'm really fucking scared." Hidan laughed and winked at the pinkette who looked away in protest.

"Are you really still that damn bent out of shape? So what if me and your roommate fucked? It was consensual, I thought she told you that, shit Sakura." Hidan rolled his eyes and eyed the petite girl, his eyes full of lust.

"I don't care that you and Ino had sex Hidan." Sakura rolled her eyes in return, "I care that you act like you never did and flirt with me every chance you get right in front of her; she's my best friend." Sakura spat out at the silver haired man.

"Look, Ino is a really fucking cool chick and she's hot as hell." Hidan grinned, "But she's not near as goddamn fun as you are, especially when you get all riled up and shit; you get so fucking sexy."

"You're disgusting, I don't see what any girls see in you." Sakura hissed.

"Oh I can think of one _big _reason." Hidan's grin widened as he watched innocent Sakura's face light up red.

"I've had enough of this, tell me where my roommate is." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hell if I know, I've seen her around but she disappears every other fucking second." He shrugged and before Sakura knew it her back was up against Hidan's chest and she felt him begin to grind on her.

Oh hell no.

"Hidan, get your penis away from my butt this instant!" Sakura screamed and began moving away from the silver haired male, but he held her tightly against her.

"Oh fuck Sakura, just let me have this one damn moment." He groaned as he began to trail kisses up her swan like neck, nipping in between the kisses.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sakura wrestled against Hidan's chest as he continued to kiss down her throat and groped her legs with his hands.

Then suddenly felt something against her backside.

Something hard.

_'Oh mother of sweet jesus_' Sakura's face turned pale as she elbowed Hidan in the gut, making him bend over in pain.

Fast as lightening Sakura was out of the room and halfway down the hall.

"Dammit bitch, it was just about to get to the good part!"

* * *

It smelled terrible in here.

Sakura coughed for the probably hundredth time as she stood at the entrance of the door of two of her RAs.

"Sakura, yeah! What are you doing here! Come in, yeah!" A blonde screamed and Sakura reddened in embarrassment as she watched the older girls glare at her in envy.

"Um, no it's okay Deidara, I was just wondering if you've seen Ino anywhere!" Sakura called across the room but yelped when she was being dragged towards the bed by a redhead who reeked of weed.

"Sasori, let me go! I don't want to go in there!" Sakura complained as she gagged at the thick smell of marijuana in the room.

"Too bad." The redhead said simply and pulled her into his lap as he sat on a pallet on the floor, much to Sakura's horror.

"I can't believe it, yeah." Deidara laughed in glee as he examined the flushed pinkette, "Sakura Haruno at a party."

"It's not my choice, I'm just looking for Ino." Sakura looked at Sasori in disgust as he took a puff out of his joint and stared at him in bewilderment as he held it out for her.

"I don't know who you're possibly holding that out for." Sakura looked at him stoically and the redhead cracked a smirk in return and began smoking it again.

"Oh that's right," Sasori drawled and began tracing circles on Sakura's hand, "Sakura's doesn't do drugs."

"Sakura's a good girl, yeah." Deidara explained to the girls surrounding him, "Total straightedge."

"Excuse me for having aspirations of a successful future." Sakura retorted and eyed the two RAs smoking, "Something obviously you two don't hold to the same standard."

"Hell no, yeah." Deidara laughed and continued to smoke the drug.

Sakura let out a big breathe, blowing the rogue wisps of hair from her face. "Have you two seen Ino around?" She scooted around in Sasori's lap attempting to get comfortable, causing him to grunt.

"Ino?" Deidara's eyes were unfocused as he visibly looked like he was racking his brain, "She's the redhead right?"

"Wow Deidara, you're really doing a remarkable job at this RA thing."

"Aw thanks Sakura, yeah."

"I believe Sakura was being sarcastic Deidara."

"Oh, well then fuck you, yeah."

Sakura smiled in despite of the horrible situation.

Deidara and Sasori were childhood best friends and constant rivals. They both were art majors, Sasori as wood carvings and Deidara as clay sculpting. They had plans to open up a joint gallery once they graduated from college.

That is if they could put down their joints for more than ten minutes.

"Ino might be around Kisame and Itachi's room Sakura." Sasori murmured, his breath washing over Sakura's ear.

"That's a possibility, I guess I'll go check it out." Sakura shuddered at the idea, but was allowed to leave Sasori's embrace.

"Come visit us again sometime Sakura, yeah!" Deidara called as she left the room.

Yeah, don't count on it.

* * *

"Squirt! What a pleasant surprise! You finally getting tired of being a nerd all the time?"

Sakura immediately regretted this decision.

Kisame was a senior and the most intimidating RA on campus, despite his laid back demeanor. He was a member of a gang when he was younger and part of his initiation was to get tattoos on his neck that resembled gills and to dye his hair blue. Because of that he resembled a shark, terrifying the entire student body.

"Screw off Kisame, have you seen Ino?"

Kisame's face contorted to surprise and leaned his head back further into the room.

"Yo Itachi! Have you seen the Yamanaka girl around?" He called out into the room and ushered the pinkette into the room, despite her protest.

Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and a senior of Konoha University. His red eyes shown through the darkness of the room and Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. He was very quiet, but his eyes showed so much emotion that Sakura would often get flustered just by meeting eyes with him.

"I can't say I have." Itachi responded calmly and beckoned Sakura closer. Sakura hesitantly stepped closer to Itachi and pointedly ignored the senior girls' whispers surround him.

"Hello kitten, what a pleasant surprise." Itachi purred, the Uchiha smirk plastered on his features.

"Hey Itachi." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and nodded at him, keeping her distance.

"Why you so far away squirt? We don't bite." Kisame grinned and nudged the girl playfully.

"I don't believe that even for a minute." Sakura replied causing the tall man to laugh heartily.

"Always on your feet, always been my favorite thing about you nerd." Kisame tousled Sakura's hair.

She swatted his hands away and huffed in anger, "Don't call me a nerd!" She protested.

"Okay nerd."

"You're an asshole Kisame."

"Kitten, come here, I hate that you're so far away." Itachi put his hand out as a gesture.

"I'm perfectly fine right here."

"What's wrong Sakura? You can trust me."

"Said the scorpion to the frog."

Itachi's smirk widened and put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, don't come here."

"Thank you."

"I'll just make come here then."

"Wait-" Sakura was pushed by Kisame and landed in the lap of Itachi and his arms wrapped around her as if she was on a roller coaster.

"I don't think I could count on two hands how many times I've been manhandled tonight." Sakura muttered, a scowl on her face.

"It's because you finally left your bunker." Kisame laughed and caressed the chin of some senior that Sakura recognized from homecoming court.

Sakura didn't reply and instead opted for flipping Kisame off.

Itachi played with Sakura's hands and kissed her shoulder lightly, making Sakura stiffen slightly.

"How have you been kitten?" Itachi murmured in her ear and gave it a light kiss.

"A lot better until this mess ensued." Sakura said.

"Let me guess what you were doing," Itachi nuzzled his face into her neck, "You were working on an essay that's due in two weeks and reading extra credit work for a class that you'll take next semester."

"Not true."

"Hm?"

"It's due in one week."

Itachi snorted and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I have to find Ino." Sakura attempted to escape from Itachi's hold, but he only held her closer.

"Why are you so distant from me Sakura?" Itachi whispered in her ear and lightly rubbed her hands with gentle touches. "Ever since that night last year, you have avoided me like the plague."

Sakura blushed once he mentioned that night and stiffened visibly.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that." Sakura whispered heatedly back to Itachi.

"No, you said you were never going to mention it; I never said I wouldn't mention it." Itachi replied calmly and moved his touches to her thighs.

The night Itachi was talking about was the first and last time Sakura ever drank.

She had gotten tipsy.

And ended up making out with Itachi for around half an hour.

Just the thought of it made Sakura blush to the roots of her rosette hair. She had sworn never to talk about it to any of her friends. If they found out she had actually drank before, she would never live it down and would be expected to frequent these heinous dorm parties often.

"We just made out Itachi, it doesn't mean anything." Sakura whispered so only he could hear her, "It happens to everyone."

"It may happen to everyone Sakura," Itachi put his head on her shoulder and brought his mouth right up next to her ear.

"But that was the best night of my life."

Sakura gulped and felt her heart flutter wildly at the boldly romantic statement the handsome Uchiha had just confessed.

"I-I really have to go find Ino." Sakura stammered and pushed herself away from Itachi and he allowed her to leave his hold.

"Oh Sakura, one more thing." Itachi said casually as the girl was making a dash for the door.

"W-What?" Sakura asked, her face red as a beet and her heart pounding wildly.

"Ino wanted me to tell you that she was going back to the room."

Sakura was never leaving her room again.

* * *

**Hand. Hurts. Badly**

**Happy late Thanksgiving and Merry early Christmas! **

**ShelbySabaku **


End file.
